


Mourning in Their Own Way

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post Supergirl 5x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: This ended up being a lot more Maggie centered than Lena centered than I'd originally had planned but I hope it works.Based on the Tumbler prompt: Au-Where Lena goes to Kara’s father's funeral even though she’s still mad at her.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Eliza Danvers/Jeremiah Danvers, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer
Kudos: 26





	Mourning in Their Own Way

She slipped in with a guilty smile at her tardiness while she closes the door as quietly as she could behind herself.

It wasn’t as if she’d intended to walk in right in the middle of the opening prayer for the man, they’d all gathered to mourn. Traffic was horrible out of Gotham and as much as she loved it her bike could only go so fast down wet asphalt.

None the less Kara sends her a grateful teary smile as she slips into a seat at the back of the church.

She may have only gotten to meet the great Jeremiah Danvers less than a handful of times one of them being during that happier for a time at least Thanksgiving dinner, but it was enough.

He was a part of her life so she felt compelled to join in the few that would morn him this one last time.

Right now, she didn’t care if being here would mean that at some point, she would have to face Alex. Even when a tearful Eliza had already said her stubborn eldest daughter wouldn’t be joining them when Maggie had called one last time just to be sure it would be alright for her to come.

True Maggie didn’t see her ex sitting beside her younger sister, but she also knew better.

She knew Alex.

This was her father. Of course, she would come. In the end.

Apparently, she wasn’t the only latecomer to the party either considering a full minute later another body slid into the seat beside her while someone sitting farther up takes a turn saying a few words.

Again, Kara and the others turn to look at all of them the small group of ‘superfriends’ seeming to hope that it was Alex only like Maggie to end up disappointed.

And although Kara’s eyes lingered the longest the newcomer was wise enough to keep her head down as she all but crawled into Maggie’s lap in order to keep some kind of cover until Kara turned her attention to the front of the church.

Maggie was ashamed to say she had to do a double-take as soon as her eyes drifted from the tightly pressed body sitting beside her own up to the other woman’s face.

Lena Luthor.

Lena Luthor was wearing jeans.

Maggie hadn’t even thought the CEO even owned a pair of jeans anymore.

Yet here she was. Her face is devoid of any makeup other than a thin layer of what looked to be lip-gloss. Wearing a form-fitting pair of dark washed jeans with a plain cole-colored top she’d thought to pair with a light chocolate-colored leather jacket.

“Don’t look so surprised detective.” The CEO whispers somehow avoiding being caught by Kara’s heightened hearing as she catches Maggie’s surprised stare out of the corner of her eye. “despite what you or anyone else may think I do as they say, ‘let my hair down’ on occasions.”

Maggie could tell seeing as her dark locks were indeed waving like a beautiful raven’s wing colored waterfall down a crossed her shoulders instead of being pinned up tightly against her head or pulled back in any way really.

“And regardless of my feeling toward his adopted daughter. Jeremiah was a good man who indirectly as it would seem at times given his work with my mother and Cadmus and in his own way helped shape the woman I am today just as he did for his other daughters.”

The detective at her side nodes in quiet agreement. Although she couldn’t decide who Lena was trying to deceive more by her comment.

Maggie or herself.

Her emerald-colored eyes had yet to move from the back of Kara’s head since she’d sat down so it was obviously clear just who Lena was here for.

It wasn’t like Maggie was much better in her choice.

She had come to offer quiet support to Alex just like Lena had for Kara. Even if that support went unnoticed by the woman in question.

Oh, Rao, she was really a mess. She should be here for the right reasons. To say goodbye to Jeremiah. Not sitting in the back of his funeral still pining after his daughter and what was even more pathetic on her part was that Alex wasn’t even there at the moment for her to properly moon over.

Having been able to look at them side by side Maggie could instantly tell where Alex had gotten that killer lopsided smile that had never failed to make her knees weak. His eyes like his daughter’s had been so warm. So welcoming. Even after Alex had first introduced Maggie as her girlfriend to her long-lost father

She could still hear his joking laughter after his announcement of her as being immediately considered ‘family’ after seeing her offering of a simple bottle of tequila for the Danvers’ Thanksgiving table.

A similar bottle was currently stashed in the side compartment of her motorcycle parked right out front. Why she’d thought to bring it she didn’t know. It just felt wrong for her to show up without a bottle. Even if she would be the only one to know about it.

It seemed fitting.

Her first and last meeting with the Danvers father to be washed down with a shot or in this case several shots of what those that knew their liquors would call the ‘good tequila’.

For all his flaws and really rather terrible choices regarding his family’s mental and emotional states in regard to faking his death, Jeremiah Danvers was a father every little girl should have.

Caring, loving. Protective. Loyal. Stubborn.

All those traits he’d instilled in his two daughters both before his ‘death’ and then again when they learned he hadn’t been as dead as they’d first thought.

“Hey.”

Maggie hadn’t realized that at some point Lena had taken her hand but once she had Maggie was grateful for the move. She also hadn’t realized she’d started crying either until she found her head being gently guided toward Lena’s strong shoulder as the thought of cold-hearted Luthor woman let her cry into the real leather of her jacket.

Lena, as it turned out, was sporting a few tears of her own by now so Maggie would call this an even match when once again Eliza got up to speak.

This time Maggie didn’t look toward the sound like the others when the door creaked open. She let her head remain nestled in the crook of Lena Luthor’s shoulder as she allowed more tears to flow.

“Keep your head down.” It was just a breath really against her ear but it was loud enough that Maggie chose to do as the other woman asked as Lena’s arm came around her shoulder tugging Maggie even closer against her side as the two newcomers made their way slowly up the main aisle.

Alex on the left with the woman Maggie guesses was Alex’s new girlfriend walking closest to them on the right side.

“Kelly.” Lena helpfully supplies as if reading Maggie’s mind on not knowing the new woman’s name.

As if Maggie needed to know the name of her replacement as she watched Alex slide into the seat beside her little sister.

Maggie was proud of herself. She almost made it thought all of Eliza’s beautiful words in listing her husband’s many outstanding qualities, but she just couldn’t make herself stay to hear them all.

She needed to get out. The room was just too crowded for her to stay any longer.

It held too many memories.

This church was where she’d been told Eliza and Jeremiah had gotten married. It would have been the one she herself would have been bound in matrimony to the eldest Danvers daughter had they not chosen to end their engagement.

This family held too many memories. Because it should be her family. **_She_** should be the one sitting behind Alex resting a comforting hand against the agent’s shaking shoulder while she cried on Kara’s as she once again was forced to mourn the death of her father.

This time for the last time.

The warm grounding weight in her hand squeezed ever so gently around her own just enough to get her attention.

“I could use some air.” Lena whispers when Maggie’s water-filled eyes meet her own.

It wasn’t a suggestion or an offering to maybe come along.

Lena was telling her outright with as few words as possible that they were going to leave. And they were going to leave together.

If she weren’t positive the act would earn her at least the threat of a gun or some kind of currently concealed weapon being used on her Maggie was incredibly tempted to lean over and kiss the woman next to her. Lena was by adoptive last name at least a Luthor so the idea of her going anywhere unarmed even to something as simple as a funeral was incredibly laughable.

She sends Eliza a tearful guilty look as she follows Lena out of there claimed row at the back of the church.

For her part, the equally tearful wife and mother seems to understand the look and answers with a simple yet almost missed node of her head as she never once wavered in her speech over her lost husband.

*****

She makes it as far as the sidewalk outside the small chapel before she really loses herself to the full weight of her grief.

Lena’s hand never wavers in its grip on her own as the raven-haired woman guided her toward the little picnic table and matching wooden benches not far from the main doors.

“Let it out, Maggie.” Lena coaxed whispering the words against the detective’s hair once they were sitting down astride one of the benches. The Luthor playing the role of protector and ‘big spoon’ in the hug Maggie found herself being a part of.

“Just let go.” She whispers encouraging when Maggie’s eyes lift to meet her own. “I’ve got you.” Lena promises letting her own tears fall freely down her cheeks under Maggie’s gaze before she pulls the detective back into her embrace at the tiny Latin’s whimpered sniff as another wave of tears sting her eyes.

That was how Eliza finds them.

Both women clinging onto one another sitting outside in the slight drizzle of rain clinging to one another while they cried themselves out on the other woman’s shoulder.

“Oh girls.”

That triggers yet another round of fresh tears for both Maggie and Lena as they were joined in their hug by the mother of the woman they’d come to support.

“You shouldn’t be….” Lena started to say once she’d managed to regain more of her composite than the other two when they finally chose to pull themselves apart.

Eliza waves her off her hand going to hold one of the adopted Luthor as well as one of Maggie’s as she speaks. “How can I when two of my girls needed me out here?”

Lena had ended up being closest and as such was the first to be pulled into another more one on one hug with the Danvers’ mother.

“I’ll be right back.” Maggie decided as she stood up on shaking legs. Her voice was husky at best from all the crying, but she forces the words out as she meets both sets of eyes.

Eliza and Lena look at one another unsure if they should let her go but then Lena nodes in quiet acceptance.

She comes back with the bottle still clade ib its brown paper wrapping tucked into the crook of her arm and carrying a little pack of mini red solo cup shot glasses she’d also thought to pick up along with the liquor on her way here from Gotham.

“I would do a proper spy or in this case agents goodbye, but I don’t have enough cups for everyone inside. Plus I'm sure not everyone that came knew he was an agent so it defeats the purpose. ” Maggie admits trying to lighten the mood as she sets her gift onto the table between the pair still sitting down at it.

“Nice choice.” Lena smiles spying the label as Maggie pours out as much of the liquid as she was allowed into three of the plastic cups, she’d set in front of each of them.

Eliza has a hand over her mouth as she like Maggie momentarily relives a moment from a happier time with the man being mourned over and reminisced about in the building right next to them.

“To Jeremiah.” Maggie says holding up her ‘glass’ in a toast.

The other two echoing her as they touched cups letting a little more rainwater mix with the drinks as they stay like that for a few more stolen seconds.

*****

Maggie’s motorcycle with Lena driving and Maggie riding back seat had just turned the corner out of sight when Eliza heard more than saw the doors to the church open again.

She did hope they’d take her advice and stop by the ice cream shop before the left town. They both needed a little sweetness to chase away all this sorrow.

“Mom?”

“Eliza?”

She sniffs in answer making sure to grab the bottle Maggie had insisted she keep before she turns to face her other daughters.

She was quick to wave away both sets of untrusting looks as she once again unscrews the cap on the offering her more detecting daughter as left for her “Have a drink with your mother girls.” She asks while she collects hers, Maggie’s and Lena’s cups before they could be taken away by the strengthening winds picking up as the rain picked up as well.

Alex and Kara share a look as she fills the cups and takes charge of handing them to their respective recipients. She had to so she could make sure their second drinkers matched up with their firsts.

“But human alcohol doesn’t……” Kara started to remind only to be quieted by a look. Not from Eliza but from Alex as Eliza pushes to little red cup into her youngest daughter’s hand as the rain continued to mask the trails of more tears on her cheeks.

“To your father.” She toasts much like Maggie had a little while before her.

The symmetry of the traded-out drinker from the two other little red cups amused her as Alex and Kara lift the cups to their lips echoing her in hushed voices.

“To Dad.”

“For Jeremiah.”


End file.
